


Come Back

by alternativekpop



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV), silver boys - Fandom, ygtb - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativekpop/pseuds/alternativekpop
Summary: Hyunsuk sees a gonhun post





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know I haven't been active for a while. I will probably update the 'Lights, Camera, and... Crushes?' tomorrow but today I was seeing some gonsuk posts and I knew I had to write something (even if this one is basically just word vomit)

    Hyunsuk scrolls through his secret Instagram account. The rapper occasionally taps twice to like a favourite artists posts, but otherwise, keeps scrolling until he comes across a familiar face. Byunggon.  
    Hyunsuk pauses, he remembers Byunggon leaving like it was yesterday.

* * *

  
_“Hyunsuk?”_  
_“Byunggon hyung! Come here, I have some ideas for the new dorm and…” Hyunsuk rambled as he ran towards his room without even glancing at Byunggon._  
_“Hyunsuk.”_  
_Hyunsuk stilled at the serious tone the older was supporting. He turned around to see Byunggon at the doorway of his room, with suitcases in either hand._  
_“Hyung…? What are the suitcases for? Is treasure 13 going on vacation?” Hyunsuk asked excitedly._  
_“I’m leaving,” Byunggon stated._  
_“What?” Hyunsuk exclaimed confused, “You can’t leave. You made it. We are debuting together. Why would you leave?”_  
_Byunggon sighed, “Seunghun didn’t make it. I can’t become an idol knowing I left another close friend behind.”_  
_“What about me? Aren’t you leaving me behind then?” Hyunsuk cried out desperately._  
_“You have Junkyu and Yedam, Seunghun has no one. I have to be there for him.” The older explained._  
_“No. Don’t leave me hyung. I can’t do this without you. None of us can.” Hyunsuk demanded in between his sobs. He felt his knees give out as he fell to the ground._  
_From the ground, Hyunsuk can barely make out Byunggon from behind his tears. He can barely see the older put on a fake smile before ruffling his hair and saying, “See you around, Suk.”_  
_The last thing Hyunusk remembers before blacking out, is Byunggon walking out the door while the younger pleads for him to come back._

* * *

  
     
    Hyunsuk stares at the smile on Byunngons face in the photo. ‘ _He looks happy. Is it because I’m not there? Is it because Seunghun hyung is there?_ ’ he questions in his mind. He clicks on the elders account to see that the two of them had met up with Keita and gone to an amusement park.  
    It wasn’t the first time Hyunsuk had questioned Byunggons relationship with Seunghun. It was common knowledge the Gonsuk had been replaced by Gonhun by the fans- and Hyunsuk didn’t know what to think. He often wondered if Byunggon could even be considered his best friend anymore. The two haven’t talked since the older left that day. Hyunsuk had been waiting ever since.  
    The idol sighed, he knew it wasn’t good to dwell on these thoughts. Junkyu had told him a thousand times that he either needed to talk about it or forget it- but Hyunsuk couldn’t stand to forget his best friend. Byunggon had been there since the beginning and now- he was gone.  
    Hyunsuk was left without his home. A hurricane by the name of Kim Seunghun had taken it away from him. Hyunsuk loves Seunghun and always will love him, but the rapper couldn’t help but wish his best friend had chosen him.  
    Hyunsuk puts away his phone and gets up in order to head to the practice rooms. Doyoung, Junghwan and him had a choreography to learn as soon as possible. Doyoung had taken the job because he wanted to showcase his talents, Junghwan had taken it because he wanted to hone and master his dancing, while Hyunsuk did it simply to forget.  
    In between the sweat and fatigue of dancing for hours without stopping- Hyunsuk could forget the pain and loneliness for a few moments. He could forget about how Byunggon and Seunghun were probably together. He could forget that Doyoung and Jihoon were on a different team. But most importantly, he could forget that Byunggon was gone.  
    Hyunsuk couldn’t help the jealousy that rose from inside him. Byunggon had always been his dream and best friend. The fashionista always mentioned the older wherever he went. He had always thought the older did the same. Maybe not.  
    Perhaps Byunggon talked about Seunghun instead. Maybe the older preferred a partner who sings rather than one who raps. Maybe he wanted someone fun and motherly rather than someone sassy and bratty. All these things run through Hyunsuks head as he finally leaves the dorm.  
    As he walks through the cool air to enter the building, Hyunsuk likes some gonsuk posts on Instagram. He reminds himself to be strong- not only for the others but for himself as well. Hyunsuk wants to believe that this isn't the end. He has to believe ‘Suk’ won’t be the last thing he hears from his best friend. He needs to believe Byunggon will come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you for reading this.


End file.
